


Wake Up To This

by therumjournals



Series: This Is Us [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pinto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumjournals/pseuds/therumjournals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach brings the party to Chris’s apartment.  Chris gets over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up To This

Chris woke up on the couch, his face pressed into the cushion, a drool stain damp against his cheek. He groaned and groped around until he found a pillow that he could pull over his head to drown out the incessant banging on his door. Giving up, he sat up slowly, blinking at the clock. Three in the morning, Jesus. He must have fallen asleep on the couch. He squinted against the lights that he’d left blazing in the living room, then turned his attention to the door. Who the fuck was knocking on his door at 3 AM anyway? Oh, right, Zachary Quinto existed, he should have known better than to expect to spend a Saturday night in peace. When he’d gotten the place, his real estate agent had somehow failed to mention the apartment’s prime location at the center of Zachary Quinto’s late-night social pilgrimage trail. Whatever. Probably wouldn’t have made a difference anyway.

He got up from the couch and frowned at his outfit, a ratty black hoodie and ripped jeans that he’d had since high school. Well, he took staying in very seriously, no one could argue that. He peered through the peephole to see Zach’s huge face staring back at him. Rolling his eyes, he unfastened the locks and opened the door, slowly, putting off the inevitable, which was Zach bursting into his apartment as he did now, holding a bottle of champagne and looking overly cheerful and ridiculous. More ridiculous than usual, actually, as he was wearing a pink feather boa and a plastic silver tiara and – “Does that say ‘Bachelorette’ on it? Wow, Zach, who’s the lucky guy?”

“Hey, don’t knock it, do you have any idea how many free drinks this got me tonight?”

“I have an idea,” Chris said, raising an eyebrow. Zach thrust the bottle of champagne into his hands and pushed his way past Chris, followed by a very bemused looking Karl Urban, a trashed Anton, a tolerant John Cho, shaking his head, and Zoe, who shrugged apologetically at him.

“Wow, like, everyone is here. Jesus Christ, it looks like Star Trek barfed in my living room.”

“That’s an attractive image, Christopher.”

“Your ass is an attractive image, Quinto.” Zach threw back his head and laughed while Chris scowled at him. “Seriously, though. What the fuck are you all doing here?”

“Zach collected us,” Karl said, falling into a chair. Chris raised an eyebrow at Zach, who just grinned back.

Anton yanked the bottle of champagne from his hand and dragged John by the arm into the kitchen to find glasses. Chris heard them rummaging through his cabinets and ran a hand over his face. “Good lord, people, do you have no concept of personal boundaries?” he muttered.

“HEY CHRIS,” yelled Anton. “Mind if we make some popcorn?”

Chris hadn’t even finished saying “No, do whatever the hell you want,” when he heard the microwave start up. Chris rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Zoe.

“Zoe, Jesus, he got you in on this, too? And here I thought you had a life!”

“I do have a life,” Zoe replied with a tolerant smile, “I was out having a life when Zach called me – eight times” she added with a glare at Zach – “and by the time I finally answered, it was 2:00 AM and I figured what the hell, let’s keep the party going.”

“And then you so considerately brought the party to my apartment.”

“You told me you weren’t going out tonight,” Zach said with a shrug. “So I brought the party to you!”

“Zach… you look ridiculous,” Chris said.

“Yeah, well, you look like shit. I hope you don’t leave your apartment in those rags.”

“I don’t,” Chris said with a glare. “That’s kinda the whole point.”

“Whatever,” Zach said, taking a seat on the couch. “What were you doing, anyway? Please don’t tell me you stayed home to watch TV.”

“No, I did not ‘stay home to watch TV’, okay? I had dinner with my parents, and anyway, I’ve gone out every single night this week and I’m exhausted.”

“See, this is why I didn’t call you to try to drag you out. I didn’t want to hear the litany of excuses that you’re ever-capable of supplying. What are you watching anyway?” He glanced at the TV. “Infomercials?”

“No, I wasn’t watching infomercials, I fell asleep.”

“Oh really? What _were_ you watching then?” Zach leaned forward and plucked the remote from the coffee table.

“Zach….” Chris had a bad feeling about this, and rightfully so, as Zach flipped on the channel guide and pressed the back button.

“Let’s see…oh my God, are you kidding me? Hey everyone, Chris Pine was watching a Beverly Hills 90210 marathon!! Wow…it was on for like 12 hours. You didn’t go out to dinner with your parents, did you?”

“Shut up, I hate you,” Chris said, making a half-hearted attempt to grab the remote out of his hands.

“Chris, I approve,” said Karl, raising a glass. “90210 is a quality television program. I will never get tired of following the ups and downs in the lives of Brandon and Brenda.”

“Ha,” said Chris. “You said ‘Brender’.” Karl glared at him.

Zach looked at Karl suspiciously. “Karl, what were you doing before I called you, anyway?”  Karl smiled and threw a piece of popcorn at him.

Zoe tentatively opened one of the doors off the living room and peered inside. “Hey Chris, is this your bedroom?”

“Yeah, that’s my bedroom, can I help you with something?”

“I was just wondering if I could borrow, like, a pair of pajama pants or something. I’d really rather not sprawl on the floor in my skirt.”

“A pair of paja – what the hell, are we having a slumber party or some shit? You know what, I don’t even care anymore, as long as I get to go back to sleep. Pajamas are in the bottom drawer on the left. And don’t go snooping.”

He flopped down on the couch, dragging a pillow onto Zach’s right leg, and lay down on his back. Zach raised an eyebrow, but didn’t move. John moved around the room pouring champagne.

“Where’d Anton go?” Zach asked.

“Still going through Chris’s stuff,” John answered. As if on cue, Anton wandered out of the kitchen, eating green olives out of the jar.

“Hey Chris, is it cool if I eat these?” There was a collective murmur of disgust throughout the room.

“Whatever, dude,” Chris said from his prone position on the couch. “I give up.” He closed his eyes, then opened them again when Zoe asked for a pillow and Zach rudely yanked the pillow out from under Chris’s head. “Dammit Zach,” Chris said as his head fell back onto Zach’s leg. “Yeah, that’s definitely not as comfortable.”

“Shush,” said Zach, laying his arm across Chris’s chest. The feather boa that he was still wearing hit Chris in the face and he squirmed out from under it. “Can you at least lose the boa?”

“Fine,” said Zach, unwinding it and tossing it at Karl, who promptly wrapped it around his neck and raised his champagne glass in a toast.

Zach picked up the remote and got a wicked grin on his face. “Alright, Pine, let’s see what else you’ve got on here.”

“No, Zach, really, you don’t need to do that,” Chris said with a yawn, as Zach scrolled through his DVR.

“You know you’ve got, like, five episodes of Heroes still on here.”

“That show is crap,” Chris muttered. Zach slapped him lightly on the chest. “Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?”

Anton plopped himself on the floor in front of the entertainment center and started pulling out DVD cases and reading off the titles. “Chris, why do you have like 10 copies of Princess Diaries 2 in here?”

“Shut up or I’ll make you take one home with you,” Chris threatened. “That goes for all of you.”

Karl practically leapt out of his chair to push Anton away from the DVDs. “Did you hear the man, get away from there! He may actually do it!” Karl glanced at the shelf. “Okay, we’re watching this one, deal with it,” he said, pulling out a DVD.

“ _Lilo and Stitch_ , you can’t be serious,” John said looking up from the bookshelf, where he’d been pulling out books, reading the backs and stacking a few up in a pile. “I’m borrowing these books from you Chris, hope that’s cool.”

“Oh, yeah, of course. Welcome to Chris Pine’s apartment, also functioning as a library, supermarket, pajama store, after hours club, and movie theater.”

“And bank.”

“What?”

“I need to borrow, like, twenty bucks for a cab,” said Karl. “ I spent all my cash buying lap dances for Zach.”

“Karl, you do realize it wasn’t really Zach’s bachelorette party.”

“Hey, I told him to save his money and do the lap dances himself,” Zach said.

“Dream on, honey,” was Karl’s reply.

Zach leaned over to pull Chris’s wallet out of his jeans and tossed it over to Karl. “There ya go.”

Chris punched Zach in the arm and Zach let his hand settle back onto Chris’s chest.  
“What the hell, Zach,” said Chris, looking down without picking up his head. “You’re kind of fondling my pec.” Zach gave him a look and pulled his hand off, draping his arm over the back of the couch. Chris frowned a little internally. He hadn’t really minded Zach’s hand there, he’d just been looking for something to bother him about.

“Can we please just put the movie on?” Zach asked.

Chris squinted up at him. “You actually _want_ to watch _Lilo and Stitch_?”

“Sure, whatever. Just, turn the lights off or something, it’s killing the mood,” Zach said, a surliness creeping into his voice.

“What mood?”

“The ‘I’m drunk and I’m sick of looking at all of your faces’ mood. Except you, Zoe,” he added sweetly.

Karl put the movie in the DVD player and returned to his chair, hitting the lights as he did so. Anton sprawled on the floor on his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows with a bowl of popcorn in front of him.

“Anton, you really do look like you’re at a fifth grade slumber party,” Zach said.

“Don’t be mean Zach,” said Anton without looking at him.

“Yeah, don’t be mean,” said Zoe as got comfortable on the floor, her back against the couch and her head resting comfortably on Chris’s former pillow.

  
Chris had seen _Lilo and Stitch_ way more than he would care to admit, and while he loved the movie, twenty minutes into it he was bored and getting a little restless. If he’d had his pillow, he’d probably be asleep right now, but Zach’s leg, while not terribly uncomfortable, wasn’t really conducive to a peaceful nap, especially since Zach kept shifting around around every minute or two. Zach seemed to be pretty into the movie, Chris observed, which for some reason made the desire to bother him even more pressing. Chris bit his lip and lifted a hand up to run his finger along Zach’s arm where it still rested on the back of the couch. Zach flinched and hissed, “Quit it!” which was funny, so of course Chris had to do it again, this time in a blatant attempt to tickle him. “Quit it, you fucking flirt,” Zach whispered, grabbing Chris’s hand and pinning it down on his chest. Chris pulled his hand out from under Zach’s and hoped desperately that Zach couldn’t feel how hard Chris’s heart was beating under his hand. Chris’s eyes were wide and he was freaking out a little bit. He wasn’t flirting…was he? No way. He was just trying to annoy Zach, like always. Or…did Zach want him to be flirting? He looked up at Zach, who was now thoroughly engrossed in the movie again. There was no way Lilo and Stitch required that much concentration, Chris mused, considering the very focused look on Zach’s face. Chris lazily moved his own hand up to scratch his chest, letting his fingers brush lightly against Zach’s. Zach flinched away a little, curling his fingers, but kept his hand on Chris’s chest and maybe moved his thumb a little bit, a barely perceptible stroke just below Chris’s right nipple. There was no way Chris was letting this whatever-it-was go unexplored, so he slid his hand closer, lacing the tips of their fingers together, waiting to see if Zach would pull away again. He didn’t. Chris looked up at Zach to see him half-smiling, though he still kept his gaze resolutely on the TV. Which was fine with Chris, really, because he was pretty sure he had a stupidly confused look on his face, and he was having trouble breathing evenly. Chris lifted his right hand up and reached back to touch Zach’s shoulder. Zach coughed and slouched down farther into the sofa, sliding his arm almost all the way across Chris’s chest. Now they were really holding hands, and Chris felt like he was in high school again, in a dark movie theater, making the first tentative moves on a girl he’d had a crush on for years. For Christ’s sake, he was probably wearing the same jeans that he’d been wearing back then. Except, the difference was…um…the difference was, well, this wasn’t a movie theater, per se. Oh, and Zach wasn’t a girl. But those were really just about the only differences, and Chris felt like kind of an idiot for not recognizing their flirtation for what it was, oh, say, 30 interviews earlier.

Chris turned his face away from the TV, toward Zach’s torso, and was rewarded with the sight of a tantalizing strip of skin right above Zach’s belt, where his t-shirt had ridden up a little bit. Chris realized he may have been panting a little bit, and his breath hit Zach’s bare skin, causing him to shiver and squeeze Chris’s hand and squirm a little. Chris wanted to smile but the overwhelming combination of nerves and lust actually had his mouth turning down around the edges. So instead he pressed his face forward and touched his lips to Zach’s stomach, kissing him lightly, silently in the dark. Zach pushed his other hand into Chris’s hair, gripping a fistful of it as Chris ran his tongue along the skin above the edge of Zach’s waistband. Zach tugged at Chris’s hair, pulling him back, finally looking at him. He held Chris’s gaze for a moment, then looked pointedly down the couch, eyeing the obvious bulge in Chris’s jeans, then smoothly disentangled himself and stood, leaving Chris’s head to drop back onto the cushion. It was all Chris could do to suppress a whimper at the loss of contact, and he still hadn’t quite recognized what was going on until he heard the door to his bedroom shut quietly behind Zach.

Chris cursed silently as he remembered that there were other people in the room and he wondered if they’d noticed anything, really kind of hoping that they hadn’t. He sat up and looked around blearily. Anton was asleep on the floor and John was reading by the light of a small lamp near the bookshelf. Karl appeared rather entranced by the movie, and so did Zoe, although he did notice a smug, knowing smile on her face that he was pretty sure wasn’t put there by Disney. Whatever. He was too far gone to care anyway, and by the time he’d slipped into the bedroom and shut the door softly, he’d forgotten about everyone but Zach. Zach stood in the center of the room with his back to Chris and his hands in his hair, as though he were making a very stressful decision. Chris whispered his name and Zach turned around, and Chris caught only a glimpse of Zach’s gorgeous lust-filled eyes before Zach was pushing him easily up against the wall and pressing their lips together. Zach’s hands were cupping Chris’s face and pushing into his hair as he kissed him, frantic, short open mouthed kisses and it was all Chris could do to keep up, kissing back just as eagerly. Zach slid a hand around the back of Chris’s head, and moved his lips to trail a line of kisses along Chris’s jaw, stopping to catch his breath against Chris’s neck. “Chris,” Zach whispered, low and ragged against his throat. “What the fuck?”

Chris tilted his head back and closed his eyes. “I don’t know, Zach, I … I didn’t know.”

“Didn’t know what?”

“I didn’t know how much I fucking wanted you.”

He felt Zach’s lips curve into a smile against his skin. “Did you know how much I wanted you?” Zach whispered back.

Chris shook his head, inhaling sharply as he felt Zach’s fingers against the fly of his jeans and heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down. Zach slid a hand down Chris’s side as he slid to his knees.

“Zach,” Chris panted, “I’m not sure…I mean, maybe you shouldn’t do this… are you drunk?”

Zach paused and looked up at him. “Shut up, Chris, you know I’m not drunk. I can never stay drunk in your apartment, your pretty face always sobers me right up.” He tugged at Chris’s jeans and looked up at him. “If you want, I can say I was drunk later though. If that would make you feel better.”

Chris frowned and looked down at him. “Well, will you at least take the fucking tiara off?”

Zach smiled and pulled the tiara off, tossing it across the room as Chris gave in completely, arching away from the wall to pull off his hoodie. Their fingers touched as Chris reached down to push his jeans over his hips, while Zach pulled at his boxers, freeing his throbbing cock. “God, Chris,” Zach breathed, leaning his forehead against Chris’s stomach for a moment. Chris was breathing hard, his mouth open, bare chest rising and falling as he waited, almost as nervous as he was excited for what Zach was about to do. What Zach did was to lick a damp strip up the underside of Chris’s cock, dragging the rough surface of his tongue over the tip. He had a firm grip on Chris’s hips, pressing him against the wall, in control, and Chris could only watch as Zach worked him over, tongue and lips and warm breath playing over his leaking slit and sliding down his length. Chris couldn’t fucking believe this was happening, couldn’t believe how much he’d never known he wanted this, Zach’s full lips wrapped around his cock, Zach’s dark eyes glancing up at him, meeting his gaze as he took him in farther, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked hard. Chris had a vague shock of realization that he was going to come in Zach’s mouth and that was all it took to send him over the edge, bucking his hips and shooting into Zach’s throat. He moaned as he came, a low “guhh” sound from the back of his  
throat, which was better than the full-fledged cry of ecstasy that he’d feared.

Zach stood up slowly, licking his lips, and pressed his body flush against Chris, resting his hands on Chris’s hips. He kissed Chris’s shoulder and neck and cheek, obviously unsure whether Chris would want to kiss him on the mouth right away. Chris answered the unspoken question by wrapping his hands around the back of Zach’s head and pulling him in for a deep kiss. When they came up for air, Zach rested his forehead against Chris’s. “Chris…so fucking hot,” he breathed.

“Zach…”

“Chris…touch me,” Zach said, and there was a desperation in his voice as though the words had escaped against his will.

Chris didn’t trust himself to answer, even just to say yes, so he slid a hand up under Zach’s t-shirt, letting his fingers brush across Zach’s lower back. He pulled Zach’s shirt up, and Zach lifted his arms to let him take it all the way off, then Chris pressed kisses against his neck and chest as he maneuvered them toward the bed. Zach lay back on the bed, his eyes on Chris, and Chris lay alongside him, tangling their legs together and cupping his hand around the bulge in Zach’s jeans. Zach gasped and pushed up against Chris’s palm, then Chris was fumbling with Zach’s fly and grasping his hard cock before Zach could even push his jeans down any farther. Zach’s dick felt fucking amazing in his hand, as he squeezed and stroked, already breathless with the desire to make Zach come.

“You have the fucking hottest body, Zach,” Chris murmured. Zach moaned and thrust into his hand and Chris picked up the pace.

“God…Chris,” Zach groaned, his eyes closed.

“Zach, shit…I want to make you come so hard,” Chris said into Zach’s ear, not even knowing where the words were coming from. Zach reached a hand around the back of his head and pulled him down into a hard kiss. Chris felt Zach’s dick pulse in his hand and looked down the length of Zach’s torso just in time to see the last spurt of come shoot across his toned stomach. Chris collapsed onto his stomach, breathing hard, inhaling the heady smell of sex and sweat.

Zach propped himself up on his elbows. Chris’s head was on the pillow and his eyes were fluttering closed. “Do you want me to leave?” Zach asked softly.

Chris shook his head and reached for Zach’s hand. “Stay.”

“Are you sure?”

Chris forced his eyes open and looked at Zach. “I want you to be here in the morning.”

Zach smiled and lay back on the bed.

“And Zach…”

Zach turned to look at him, but his eyes were closed again. “I don’t want you to say that you were drunk.”

***

Chris awoke gradually to the feeling of Zach’s fingers tracing lazy patterns on his chest. “Quit it, you fucking flirt,” Chris mumbled through a grin without opening his eyes. He felt Zach’s lips below his ear, teeth raking lightly against his skin.

“Chris, I gotta go,” Zach whispered.

“’K,” Chris replied sleepily. Zach extricated himself from the covers and moved around the room putting his clothes back on. Vague questions passed through Chris’s tired mind…were they going to talk about this? Would this ever happen again? Were things going to be totally weird? Why was Zach so fucking hot? What had happened to everyone else who was here last night? Fuck. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and squinted at Zach, who had just stuck his head out the bedroom door.

“Oh hey, Karl!” he heard Zach say loudly. Oh shit. Zach stuck his head back in the door with a huge grin. “Kidding.”

Chris frowned. “I hate you.”

Zach blew him a kiss.

Chris heard the apartment door open and close as Zach let himself out. He dropped his head back onto his pillow, knowing all too well that he wouldn’t be going back to sleep.


End file.
